No way in hell i'll miss my best friend wedding
by Scannie75
Summary: Really short One shot about Breyton.Never understood how Brooke walked down the aisle without Peyton.


AN/ Very short one shot I wrote when I was in my bed on my phone so I bet they are many mistakes lol.I apologize in like I said it's very short I just wanted a breyton scene during Brooke's big day. I'll never believe she was abble to get married whitout her It's the biggest "WTF" moment on TV for me!

Anyway I don't owe anything,sadly.

Peyton was driving her car as fast as she could. She couldn't believe Lucas hide the invitation from her and the worst part was that his explanation was pathetic. He didn't want them to go back to Three Hill because the place was bad luck?Really?

"I mean yeah i got shot,attacked by a psycho fake brother,been in a car accident and almost die when i delivered my little angel but this is Brooke's wedding. No way in hell i'm missing it"  
>So she just left,letting Sawyer with her daddy who didn't want to come along.<p>

Elsewhere in Three Hill,

Brooke was nervous. In less than three hours she'll become Mrs Baker and a part of her was freaking out. Of course Alex,Mia and especially Haley were there to support her but in this very moment only one smile could have make her relax,only one voice could have calm her .She sighed at the thought of her missing best friend still sad that Peyton didn't even answer her. This was so not her type but again time have past since the last time they saw each other. Three long years.

Peyton ran into the restroom as soon as she got into the church. Adjusting her hair,she changed her clothes for a blue dress.

-You look fantastic.

Peyton turned around at the sound of the familiar voice.

-I'm missed you Haley Bob she said before running into her arms.

-I missed you too. But why didn't you tell me you were coming?Is Lucas there too?

-Long story being short i found out yesterday about the wedding and no Luke is not here. I don't know what it's happening to him lately Hales but anyway this is not the time or the place to talk about this.

-Ok,but we are definitely talking about my stupid best friend later right?

-Of course. And you're going to tell me all about Jamie and my new god daughter. I so can't wait to meet her!But before that i need to see my Brooke.

-She is going to be so happy to see you!She misses you...a lot.

-I miss her too.

-So what are you still doing here?Go she said laughing.

Brooke was finally ready to go. She had her something old,her something blue,her something new and...

-Oh my god i can't get married without the something borrowed.

-Good thing i have the perfect non gift for you then.

Brooke froze when she hear that voice not wanting it to be a dream. When she made eye contact with her best friend she knew it was real and she tried to fight her tears...but failed.

-You're running my make up.

-I guess karma is a bitch she said thinking about that day in COB right before her and Lucas' wedding. Come here she said before pulling her into a thigt hug.

-I thought you weren't coming.

-I know i didn't called as i promise,i have a lot to explain but you need to know that i could never,ever miss that kind of day. You're my best friend Brooke.

-I love you.

-And you're going to love me more she said with a smirk on her face.

She slowly pulled away and reach a ring in her purse.

-Remember that?

-Of course i do. It's our wedding ring. She said smiling.

-Yes it is. Well actually it's mine,god knows where you lost yours she said with a laugh. Anyway when we were little girls we were dreaming about our wedding's day and about what it would be like.

-I know for hours we would just dress,and get ready as if it was real.

-This is when we bought our wedding rings. You choose mine...i can't say you have bad taste.

The ring was a small gold one.

-Now i want you to take this and go get married.

-This is the perfect thing,. How did i survive three years without you?

-I don't know. Guess it's a miracle.

-Don't push it Blondie.

They laughed together just enjoying the fact that after all these years far from each other didn't change a thing in their relationship. It was like they were together just yesterday.

-Come, let's get you married!

Peyton gave her hand to take to Brooke and the woman took it smiling at her friend. Now she knew for sure that she was ready to get married.

Ok so I know I have a lot of work to do before someone can really enjoy my english style, i'm still struggling with at least I try that should count for something right? Lol.


End file.
